1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a biological information measurement apparatus that measures biological information on the basis of an image, a biological information measurement method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
Non-contact video based measurement of physiological status is useful for healthcare applications, medical diagnosis, and affective computing. With recent advances in mobile technology, various techniques have been proposed for the measurement of non-contact heart rate (HR) and the blood volume pulse (BVP) detection. For example, Verkruysse et al. [1] demonstrated the measurement of BVP under ambient light using the G channel of movies captured by a consumer camera. Poh et al. [2] also developed a remote BVP measurement technique using a low-cost webcam, based on blind source separation, which can be used to calculate HR, and the high- and low-frequency (HF and LF) components of heart rate variability (HRV). Refer to [1] W. Verkruysse, L. O. Svaasand and J. S. Nelson, “Remote plethysmographic imaging using ambient light,” Opt. Exp., vol. 16, no. 26, pp. 21434-21445, (2008), and [2] Poh, M. Z., McDuff, D., and Picard, R. Non-contact, automated cardiac pulse measurements using video imaging and blind source separation. Optics Express, Vol. 18, Issue 10, pp. 10762-10774, 2010.
In the technique disclosed in JP 5672144 B and Poh, M. Z., McDuff, D., and Picard, R. Non-contact, automated cardiac pulse measurements using video imaging and blind source separation. Optics Express, Vol. 18, Issue 10, pp. 10762-10774, 2010, a plurality of one-dimensional signals is generated by arranging signal values of individual color components of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) in time series, on the basis of an image signal obtained by imaging a face region of a subject, and a heart rate component is extracted by separating a signal component using independent component analysis (ICA).